En mi corazón
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Ed esta de cumpleaños y tiene un pésimo día en medio la melancolía y la añoranza.La simpleza de la amistad,los recuerdos y amabilidad,le enseñaran que no todo es amargura...feliz cumpleaños a mí uuU


**Advertencias:**Nah,nada más que un pincelazo de elricest ¬¬

**Disclaimer:**FMA no es mío, si lo fuera,CoS habría sido una verdadera opera prima del yaoi ¬¬

**En mi corazón**

'**_Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward.'_** Susurró, él mismo, en la oscuridad.

Un día como otro, como cualquiera, se cumplía otro año de su fría existencia, peor era, en esa horrible ciudad. Suspiró, tendiéndose perezosamente sobre la cama, volteando la cabeza hacía la ventana y refunfuñando al respirar el aire industrial de Munich. Se revolvió, incómodo, una y otra vez en la vieja cama, cuya madera tan vieja y apolillada, colapso ante la pataleta de Ed, rompiéndose estruendosamente las tablas y haciendo que el joven cayera al bruscamente al suelo: Medio aturdido y entre un nido de sabanas, madera y polvo. Maldijo entre dientes, cogió una inocente maceta que se hallaba en la mesita de noche y la lanzó, colérico, por la ventana, mientras recitaba de corrido todo el lenguaje soez existente en Alemania. Respiraba agitadamente, se encontraba completamente rojo y mantenía los brazos alzados en el aire, riendo sicóticamente durante unos minutos.

'_**Oh, bravo Ed, gran manera de iniciar el día'**_

Afuera sólo se escuchó el sonido de la fea cerámica rompiéndose, seguido por un espantoso alarido de dolor. Edward prefirió no asomarse por la ventana, oh no, seguridad personal ante todo. Miró la cama, hecha un desastroso amasijo en el suelo, e hizo una mueca de dolor: Por un momento había pensado en juntar las palmas y recomponerla… pero, oh, vuelto a la cruda realidad: Con Munich no hay alquimia. Apoyó el colchón sobre la pared y después apiló los viejos resquicios de lo que alguna vez fue la inocente cama… tendría que ir por madera nueva, pues la original del mueble no iba a servirle ni para mondadientes. Se dirigió al pasillo, retiró el abrigo del perchero y se lo colocó tan poco sutilmente como siempre, tal vez su compañero tenía razón al decirle que en cuanto a movimientos era, casi con orgullo, todo un marinero. Le dejó una nota sobre el florero, después de todo, debía avisarle al pobre de Alfons que saldría a reponerle los daños al departamento. Cogió las llaves de la casa, asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta y se encaminó hacía el centro de la ciudad, a buscar una carpintería medianamente cercana.

'**_¿Tengo que meterme siempre en líos? Maldita sea, odio esta ciudad'_** Al decir estas palabras, ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular frente a sus vecinos, quienes le miraron como si fuera una especie rara de nazi.

Caminar por Munich era una pesadilla en los días de trabajo y si era fin de semana se tornaba completamente callado y aburrido, al punto de que podía escuchar el sonido de los molestos mosquitos mañaneros. Siguió caminando varias cuadras, buscando una carpintería que estuviera abierta y maldiciendo a la pobre cama por romperse un maldito domingo.

'_**Vaya cumpleaños…'**_

_Oh, golpe bajo por parte del destino, ahora le asaltaban los malditos recuerdos._

Recuerdos, tantos recuerdos, miles de memorias, reminiscencias de su niñez, cuándo excitado por la emoción, saltaba de la cama antes que todos ese día y corría por toda la casa, gritando, eufórico: _'¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!' _, entonces su madre le cocinaba loa más exquisitos manjares y Alphonse se pasaba toda la mañana fuera de casa, buscando el regalo perfecto para su adorado hermano. Soltó una risilla alegre ante aquellas memorias y se detuvó, al fin, ante una carpintería abierta. Entró en el, casualmente húmedo, lugar y se acercó al dependiente, interrumpiendo la concentrada labor de tallar madera que ejercía en esos momentos aquel hombre. El anciano, al sentir su presencia, dejó de lado su tarea y se colocó un par de anteojos cuadrados, dedicándole una sonrisa afable.

'_**Buenos días, jovencito. ¿En que le puedo ayudar?'**_

'**_Ehhh… he venido a comprar madera'_** le pidió Ed, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y se miraba la punta de los zapatos, cómo si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

El anciano se dirigió a un montón de tablas que habían, apiladas, en un rincón de la tienda. Allí seleccionó las más decentes y las ató cuidadosamente, acto seguido, sacó una libreta y se dispuso a hacer algunos cálculos. Repentinamente fijó su mirada en Ed.

'**_No tienes pinta de trabajador. Ni de obrero ni de carpintero'_**

'**_Porque no lo soy… es que… yo he roto algo'_** Volteó la cara, fijando su mirada en la calle, fingiendo que prestaba atención a la mujer que afuera golpeaba a su marido con un acordeón.

'_**¿Qué clase de cosa has roto, Quizás pueda darte instrucciones de cómo repararla'**_

'**_Hum… he roto una cama… me encontraba sobre ella y la base se rompió'_** Ed se sonrojó, y el hombre le miró una vez más: Ese chico no tenía la contextura de algo que pudiera romper una cama.

'**_¡Pero muchacho¿Siendo tan pequeño, rompiste una cama?' _**Exclamó el 'abuelito', sorprendido. El 'pequeño' Ed frunció el ceño, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para no estrangular al buen hombre.

'**_Hum… yo… tenía un berrinche'_** Hizo un puchero y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado y enfadado a la vez. El carpintero lanzó una sonora carcajada, le dio unos planos y dijo que le hacía un descuento, simplemente por ser _'Tan agradable'_.

Al salir de allí, Ed sonrió: Aún quedaban resquicios de amabilidad en esa ciudad.

'_**Amabilidad…'**_

Al nombrar esa palabra, esa cualidad, era imposible no recordar la bella sonrisa de su hermano, su dulzura y claro, su _amabilidad._ Pero tubó que dejar de lado la acción de recordar, al darse cuenta de que llevaba apenas y a rastras, el montón de madera. Sin saber que hacer, sólo siguió su camino con dificultad y rezongando groserías hacía, una vez más, la pobre e inocente cama. En su odisea se cruzó con un hombre… alto y musculoso, de pequeños ojos color cielo, bigotes y un solitario mechón de cabello en la frente, tanto este último como el bigote eran color rubio claro.

_¿Podría ser?_

'_**Alex Louis Amstrong…'** _Murmuró Ed por lo bajo, cohibido ante la presencia del hombre. 'Alter Amstrong' se acercó a él y cogió la pesada carga en sus brazos, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

'_**Yo te ayudo, pequeñín'**_

_Cuenta hasta tres, Edward…_

Afortunadamente, Ed se tragó su orgullo y aceptó el 'cumplido' y la ayuda sin chistar, alegre también, ante el recuerdo de quien alguna vez fue un gran amigo, escolta y compañero… _'Je je…casi como un tío'_, pensó con melancolía. Una vez en casa de despidió agradecido del amable caballero, agradecido por los recuerdos que le trajo y claro, por cargarle la madera.

'_**¡Alfons, ya estoy en casa!'**_

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su amigo le esperaba con un gran pastel sobre la mesa._

'_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ed!**_

'_**¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?'**_

'_**Je, tengo mis fuentes'**_

'_**Pareces un mafioso'**_

Alfons sonrió y le abrazó fraternalmente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, a devorar el exquisito pastel de mocca: Una delicia compuesta por un bizcocho de café, cubierto por chocolate oscuro y decorado con una agradable crema dulce y consistente. También había cerveza sobre la mesa, Ed se fijó en ese último detalle.

'_**Hum… has traído… cerveza'**_

Alfons sonrió pícaramente, argumentando que era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y debía disfrutarlo como se debía en la costumbre alemana. Ed sólo pudo balbucear.

'_**Pero, pero… ¿no…?'**_

'**_Oh, cállate y sopla las velas de una vez'_** Sonrió amistosamente. **_'Y no olvides pedir un deseo'_**

'_**Claro que no lo olvidare'**_

_Claro que no lo olvidaría…su deseo, su deseo era…_

_Su hermano, su Alphonse_

_Su deseo era estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarlo mil veces y no soltarlo más. _

Sopló las velas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperanzado. Alfons le miró curioso

_**¿Qué has pedido, Ed?**_

Ed soltó una risita. **_'Los deseos son secretos'_**

'**_Hum, iba a pedirte que desearas una cama nueva… tendrás que dormir en el sofá hoy'_**

**_'Ouch'_**

_Bah, no importa la cama._

Y ambos siguieron riendo y platicando alegremente. El recuerdo de su hermano Alphonse y la amistad de su amigo, Alfons Heiderich, habían animado el amargado corazón de Edward.

_En Dublith, era una fría noche de invierno. Los tiernos copos de nieve iban lentamente acumulándose sobre los techos de las humildes casitas de allí. Se mantenían todas las luces apagadas, excepto la de una pequeña carnicería, de la que, en ese momento, salía un exquisito aroma a azúcar y frutos_.

Izumi se levantó curiosa al sentir aquel dulce aroma, naciente de la cocina. Arrastraba los pies e iba técnicamente muerta de sueño, además de dispuesta a descuartizar a su pupilo por armar tanto lío en medio de la noche. Al entrar a la cocina, no hizo más que entrecerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior, víctima de la furia. Allí estaba Alphonse, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, haciendo quien sabe que cosa y en medio de un catastrófico desorden (como si la guerra de Ishbar hubiera explotado en su adorada y amadísima cocina). Izumi se acercó a él, y al ver lo que hacía el niño, no pudo hacer más que tragarse su enfado y conmoverse.

'**_¿Qué haces Alphonse?'_** Le preguntó con tono maternal, mientras él colocaba un pequeño pastel cubierto de crema y con diecisiete velitas encendidas, sobre la ventana. Él sólo le dirigió una mirada oscurecida.

'**_A mi nii-san le gustaba el pastel de fresas' _**Y el resto de las palabras Izumi no las pudo entender, pues Alphonse se había largado a llorar en sus brazos. Ella le acarició el cabello con ternura.

'**_Ed estaría muy feliz de saber que siempre lo tienes, aquí, justo aquí' _**Le dijo Izumi, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el pecho. La joven alquimista acompañó al niño a su cuarto, le arropó, le dio las buenas noches y se marchó a su respectiva habitación. Antes de dormirse, Alphonse le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a su hermano.

_Las velas del pastel se apagaron con la fuerza del viento helado._

_Y sin saberlo, tanto Edward como Alphonse se durmieron con el mismo sentimiento, estando en el corazón del otro…_

_El sentimiento de amar, que habita en nuestro corazón._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oh, tres de noviembre, feliz cumpleaños a mí xD.Es la primera vez que me hago un regalo de cumpleaños a mi misma...que rara soy xD.En fin, no tienen que dejar review si no quieren

_ Byeeee_

02 - 03 de Nov, del 2005  



End file.
